Sour Candy
by FanficMelody24
Summary: The guild has a sour candy competition, and Natsu is determined to win, with Lucy's help of course. One-Shot!


**The guild has a sour candy competition! Apparently someone other than Wendy can't handle it.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (THIS MAN IS A GENIUS)**

* * *

"I wonder where Levy is." The celestial mage commented, twirling Natsu's soft hair in her fingers. The pair was currently sitting in the guild hall, bored out of their minds.

"On a mission probably, she'll be back soon." Natsu grunted, between his naps on the guild table. Happy seemed to be with Wendy and Charle somewhere else, and left the two on the wooden tables.

Lucy nodded attempting to braid Natsu's hair, "I'm bored."

"Is that why you're messing with my hair?" Natsu snorted.

"Yes. Let's do a mission or something." Lucy whined.

Suddenly Natsu sat up, excitedly, "let's go play a game!"

"No."

"Fight?"

"No."

"Buy candy?!"

"Mhm… maybe."

With that, Natsu zoomed out the guild doors.

"WITH ME, IDIOT!" Lucy yelled, watching his figure slowly disappear. She patted her stomach sadly; Natsu would probably eat all of it on his way back, if he ever remembered to return.

Lucy huffed, resting her head on her arms, "maybe I'll just join Wendy and Happy."

Glancing around the guild hall, she finally spotted Wendy's bright blue hair in the corner of the guild, away from the crowd that seemed to gather around.

With renewed happiness, she joined the small girl at the side of the guild.

"Lucy-san…" Wendy whimpered, covering her eyes with her hands.

"What's wrong Wendy?!" Lucy cried, panicking for fear of the small girl's tears.

"Aye! The guild is having a competition in the center involving sour candies!" Happy spoke up, raising his paw.

"Oh…" Lucy trailed off, giggling at Wendy's expression.

"I'll go check it out then!" The blonde wizard cheerfully announced. Finally! Something to do!

With that, she walked to the center, immediately seeing bags of sour candy poured all over the tables.

"Twenty!" Lisanna cried out, raising her hands above her head.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked the fellow mage, as Lisanna waved her over.

"We're having a sour candy competition, whoever can eat the most, will get a prize—hot spring tickets!" Mira replied, holding up two tickets.

"Two winners? Then I have a chance!" Lucy's eyes flashed, the sight of money in her eyes. Hot spring tickets were so expensive these days!

The blonde made her way to the table, grabbing a round, crystal coated candy.

She popped it in her mouth, and immediately almost spit it out.

The guild started laughing, as Lucy made a disgusted face.

"What… is WRONG with these candies!?" Lucy cried out, chewing on it slowly, making a face with each chew.

"I got them from a job, they're a lot more sour than your average candies." Cana explained, with a loud laugh.

"You got twenty, Lisanna!?" Lucy gapped openly.

Lisanna stuck her tongue out with a wink, "I'm second, and Gray is first with fifty!"

"I suppose I'm dropping out." Lucy groaned, rubbing her temples.

"NO WAY WE'RE LOSING, LUCE!" An arm slung around her shoulder, and she realized the weight immediately.

"Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed, turning her head to see the dragon slayer grinning from ear to ear.

"THE COUPLE IS REJOINING!" Mira screamed, hearts in her eyes, as she took out her camera.

"Sis…" Lisanna trailed off, laughing at the childish behavior of her older sister.

Natsu picked up Lucy, to her surprise, before setting her on top of the table.

Popping one in his mouth, he chewed thoughtfully, "not sour at all."

"Of course this idiot thinks that." Gray scoffed, popping another into his mouth.

"ICE PRINCESS! FIGHT ME!" Natsu immediately yelled, pointing at the fellow wizard.

"Starting a mini competition within this huge one? I'm in the lead by fifty candies!" Gray smirked.

With a growl, Natsu crouched by Lucy holding a candy, "here's your second".

"I really don't think I ca—MFM!" Lucy screwed up her face holding her cheeks in horror.

The sour taste trickled across her tongue, to her horror. Those darn sour crystals!

Natsu threw another into his mouth, screwing his face from the candy.

"I don't like the chewy part" Natsu complained, "It's sweeter than the outside".

"Well I don't like the outside." Lucy grumbled, chewing the candy.

Suddenly an idea popped into Natsu's head, as he grinned mischievously.

He picked up three, putting them into his mouth, holding them there for a time.

Suddenly, to Gray's disgust, he spit them out on his hand.

"Here!" Natsu happily offered the three to Lucy.

Her eye twitched as she looked at the three, "What?"

"Eat them! There aren't any more salt crystals." He pointed out, eating three more.

"THAT'S GROSS!" Gray growled, protectively stepping in front of Lucy.

Lucy smiled happily at Gray's brotherly personality, he was always there to protect her… from Natsu. Therefore, Natsu protected her from danger, while Gray protected her from this idiot.

"We're in this as a team!" Natsu reasoned.

"Where's Happy when I need him…." Lucy muttered.

Natsu threw the candies away, thinking hard, and something else clicked in this head.

"Oh no, that idiot has another idea, be ready to run Lucy." Gray whispered towards his 'sister'.

With a nod, and look of fear, Lucy turned half way around, ready for anything.

"Are you grossed out because it was on my hand? I can transfer it directly into your mouth then." Natsu nodded content with his suggestion.

Ready for anything, BUT THAT! The whole guild froze as Lucy nearly fainted, Gray preparing to punch Natsu.

"PERFECT IDEA NATSU! GO AHEAD! I GIVE PERMISSION!" Mira cried out, overjoyed.

With that, Natsu started going around Gray to get to Lucy.

"Sis…" Lisanna sighed yet again.

"GO!" Gray urgently nudged her.

The blonde took off, running around the guild with a shriek, Natsu pursuing her in confusion, "Why are you running Luce?"

Gray growled, racing after Natsu, making a train of three chasing each other. As Natsu grabbed Lucy, lifting her up, Gray reached for Natsu's collar, before… being tackled… by Mira.

"YOU WON'T INTERFERE, GRAY!" Mira growled, her demon form appearing, pinning him down.

Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes, the whole guild watching, and held the candy between his teeth, turning his head cutely.

Lucy thought she was about to have a heart attack, how could he be so cute?!

Hesitantly, she took it from his teeth with hers, blushing profoundly.

"THEY WON, THEY WON!" Mira cried out, giving them the tickets, crying in happiness.

"Eh?!" The whole guild cried out, as the chanting of "indirect kiss" continued in the background.

"Looks like we won, Luce!" Natsu grinned, as Lucy nodded happily.

"Now, hop off me, you ate too many candies, I think you're getting fatter."

That day, the great Salamander, finally received a punishment for his actions.

* * *

"By the way, Natsu, what happened to the candy you were going to bring back?" Lucy asked, as the two walked back to Lucy's house.

"What candy?" Natsu responded, confusion written all over his face.

As the two pushed open the door to her house, they saw a messy room. Bed sheets were crumpled up to the point of falling off her bed, as food packaging littered the floor.

"LUCY…. KIIIICKKKK!"

"I'm sorry!" Natsu cried, before he blasted off, again.

 **AN: I'm sorry for being MIA for a while! I wanted to put out a story, but I really didn't like this one. I didn't really write that well, and am fairly dissatisfied, and tired, FINALS APPROACHING! I'll try to post a better one later on this week – no promises . Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
